Des dommages collatéraux
by zabou44
Summary: Ces derniers temps quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans l'équipe, ce matin là tout bascule à la suite d'un accident et c'est l'équipe qui menace de se dissoudre...
1. Chapter 1

**Aucun spolier sur la saison 9**

**Evidement je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages **

POV Gibbs - Deuxième Café

J'entre dans le labo d'Abby avec mon café.

- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! s'écrit la scientifique en ôtant son manteau.

- Abby pourquoi personne n'est arrivé ? Même toi tu es en retard.

- Ok, Gibbs, murmure la femme avec un regard de petite fille. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a des embouteillages monstres.

- Mais, Abby, je ne forme pas des agents du NCIS pour qu'ils restent des lycéens retardataires. Tony doit quand même savoir séduire n'importe quelle conductrice, non ? Je réplique en souriant enfin. Bon et pour mon marin décédé ?

- Eh bien hier justement je suis restée ici pour terminer mes analyses et j'ai découvert qu'il avait des poils de chat sur sa veste.

- Et alors, il en avait un, c'est logique ! je réplique ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

Abby lève la main pour m'arrêter et me fait signe de me taire.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ceux de son chat ! Le sien est un siamois, adorable mais je préfère les chats noirs, c'est de poil de maine coon, tu sais, Gibbs, c'est grand chat, de race, si mignon, comme de peluche !

- Et alors, Abby ?

- Ziva m'a dit que son ex-petite amie prétendait ne pas l'avoir revu depuis six mois or celle-ci a acquis un maine coon il y a trois semaines, alors ce n'est pas une preuve mais une piste…

- Merci, Abby, je vais voir où en est Ducky, appelle l'équipe je leur donne cinq minutes après ils peuvent demander une nouvelle affectation.

Mon équipe n'est plus la même depuis quelque temps, qu'ai-je donc raté qui a pu les changer ? Bien sûr il y a cette affaire étrange…

POV Vance - Premier Cure-dent

Je descends dans la salle d'autopsie pour m'informer des avancées de cette affaire qui traine depuis deux semaines. Agacé par la lenteur de cette affaire, par le retard de ma secrétaire, par les bureaux encore vides à huit heures trente, par les pannes incessantes de mon ordinateur, je pénètre dans la salle d'autopsie, je découvre Gibbs au bureau du médecin légiste.

- Où est Ducky ? Palmer ?

- En retard…

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous en retard ce matin, Gibbs ?

La voix d'Abby sort tout à coup alors du petit écran poser sur le bureau.

- Certain[b]s[/b] sont dans les embouteillages et d'autres sont introuvables. Tony arrive dans dix minutes, Ziva et McGee ont éteint leur portable, la voiture de Ducky est en panne, Palmer ne va pas tarder…

Gibbs se penche vers l'écran :

- Retourne tout Washington s'il le faut, mais retrouve-moi mes deux agents ! McGee n'éteint jamais son portable…

Je jette dans la poubelle mon cure-dent et me dirigea vers l'escalier avec colère, décidément le NCIS ne tourne pas rond en ce moment.

POV Abby - Premier Caf-Pow

Mais où peuvent-ils bien être ? Je me retourne, Tony rentre, visiblement gelé par la neige.

- Je déteste l'hiver !

Je me tourne vers lui :

- Tony ! Tony ! Tu dois absolument m'aider, Gibbs veut que je retrouve Ziva et Tim !

- Pourquoi[b] ? Ils sont juste en retard !

- McGee n'éteint jamais son portable !

J'ai presque crié et le pauvre Tony préfère reculer, son téléphone sonne à cet instant :

- Ici Tony Dinozzo ! Ah ! Ziva...

Je prends le portable des mains de l'agent :

- Ziva où es-tu ? Tu sais Gibbs a dit…

- Abby calme-toi, je vais bien, je suis avec McGee. Par contre que Gibbs et Tony nous rejoignent nous sommes à deux pas d'ici et il y a du boulot pour nous, et pour Ducky… Deux marines morts, qu'ils amènent le matériel à pied, ils n'arriveront jamais à venir avec la camionnette.

J'entends des cris derrière Ziva et la voix de McGee.

- Tim t'envoie les photos de la scène de crime.

A peine Ziva vient-elle de raccrocher que Gibbs entre.

- Un attentat à trois rues d'ici, des marines sont impliqués prépare tes affaires, Tony.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, un attentat, et Ziva me dit qu'elle va bien… Je sens que ces temps quelque chose cloche dans l'équipe. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Une surprise, un cadeau pour souder à nouveau l'équipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Ziva – Troisième Zivaïsme **

Je me penche vers McGee et essuie son visage.

- Ziva, pourquoi tu leur as dit qu'ont allait bien je ne vois plus d'un œil, et arrête va plutôt veiller à ce que personne n'approche des restes de la bombe …

- Ce n'est pas parce que les borgnes sont des poids qu'il faut que je te laisse tomber…

Même si je lui en veux depuis une semaine il me fait pitié avec son œil fermé, et le sang partout sur ses vêtements.

- On dit roi, en ce moment ton anglais ne s'améliore pas…

- Tais-toi…

Au milieu des cris, je me retourne, j'ai entendu des mots familiers, de l'hébreu. Une petite fille d'environ six ans cours au milieu de la foule.

- Maman ! Maman ! Où est maman ? crie l'enfant dans ma langue maternelle.

Je m'approche et prends sa main :

- Bonjour, qui es-tu ? Moi, c'est Ziva je travaille pour la police.

Je sors mon insigne pour la rassurer. McGee bougonne derrière moi; de toute façon en ce moment, il n'est que bon qu'à ça.

- Je veux ma maman ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! continue la petite.

- Ziva ! McGee !

Je me relève c'est Tony et Gibbs. Je me retourne vers la fillette.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et ta maman ?

- Hana… Stein… et Maman Tama…

Je pâlis, je ne connais qu'une Tamara Stein et dit :

- Tammy est ici ? Ta maman travaille pour M. David ?

- Oui, tu connais maman ?

**POV Tony – Premier McSurnom **

- Alors, McFaché, toujours de mauvaise humeur ! La belle ninja t'as toujours à la bonne depuis votre accident ? Oh, mais t'es tout abîmé ! Ça devient une habitude !

- Tony tais-toi ! Ziva s'est trouvée une nouvelle amie, grogna McGee.

Apparemment ce n'est toujours pas le grand amour entre eux. Ziva vient vers nous :

- Je vous présente Hanna Stein, c'est la fille d'un officier du Mossad avec qui j'ai travaillé. Je crains que nous ayons de gros ennuis si mon ancienne agence s'emmêle.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, Miss Israël, ta copine n'était sûrement pas en mission avec sa fille.

- Tammy ne peut pas venir en ce moment aux États-Unis elle a une autre mission.

Je la regarde et lui fait remarquer :

- Tu es bien informée pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus au le Mossad.

- Quelques amis, Tony… Bon mettez-vous au boulot moi je rentre au NCIS.

- Bah laisse-nous tomber, je m'écrie.

Je sens que nous allons encore nous mettre dans les ennuis, quand le patron va savoir qu'elle nous a lâché elle va encore avoir des problèmes.

**POV Gibbs – Premier slap**

J'arrive derrière Tony et lui assène une tape :

- Elle nous laisse tomber car Vance sera sûrement intéressé et qu'il faut contacter Eli David. Alors, Tony au boulot et McGee allez voir Ducky là-bas pour votre œil.

Je m'approche des deux corps des marines déchiquetés, je m'agenouille pour observer les détails de la scène. Tony fait les photos tout à coup dans son ombre je distingue quelque chose de brillant.

- Ne bouge plus, Tony !

Je ramasse un diamant et puis un autre… Tony se joint à moi. La vingtaine de pierres taillées semblent parfaites. Un attentat, deux marines, des diamants, le Mossad… Quel lien peut donc tous relier des éléments si différents, et ceci à deux pas du NCIS en présence de deux agents ?


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Vance – Premier conflit inter-agences**

- Eli votre fille ne se trompe pas !  
>- Léon moi je sais où sont mes agent ! s'écrie mon homologue.<br>- Reconnaissez que dans ce cas que vous aviez une espionne sur notre territoire ! Vous risquez le conflit international !  
>- Vous me menacez ? Vous avez du culot ! Tamara Stein était en opération en Europe et jusqu'à présent le NCIS est bien en Amérique. Je ne m'explique pas la présence d'Hana, mais ce n'est pas une preuve de la présence de sa mère.<br>Ziva entre dans mon bureau alors que je le lui ai interdit, je fronce le sourcil. Eli reprend :  
>- Vance vous avez perdu votre langue…<br>- Non, mais votre fille vient de pénétrer dans mon bureau…  
>La femme se penche vers moi :<br>- Passez-moi mon père, s'il vous plaît !  
>J'hésite après tout peut-être arrivera-t-elle à en savoir plus, je lui passe le combiné. Ensuite, la conversation se continue en hébreu de façon plus qu'houleuse. Au bout de deux minutes l'agent David, raccroche avec violence. <p>

**POV Ducky – Premières sutures**

Il semble que je sois arrivé au bon moment pour soigner Timothy.  
>- Alors deux jours après votre retour au NCIS vous et Ziva avez à nouveau un accident ! Au moins cette fois elle ne pourra vous accuser ! J'espère que vous vous êtes réconciliés ?<br>- Non j'attends ses excuses, ou alors des preuves de ce qu'elle avance !  
>- Vous ne pourriez pas enterrer la hache de guerre ?<br>- Je retourne bosser, Tony a besoin de moi.  
>Je le regarde s'éloigner, cette affaire à briser l'équipe et cette série d'incidents a détruit tous les liens, surtout l'amitié entre les agents David et McGee. Je m'approche des deux cadavres, c'est un véritable puzzle qui m'attend avec M. Palmer. <p>

**POV Ziva – Cinquième lancé de couteau**

La lame se plante dans la plaque en contreplaqué qui a remplacé la porte vitrée qui divise le labo d'Abby. Celle-ci l'ouvre brusquement.  
>- Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ces coup contre ma porte ! s'écrie Abby. Ça ne t'as pas suffit de transpercer la vitre qui était là. Je te rappelle aussi qu'Hana est en train de joué à côté.<br>Je récupère mon couteau. Tony rentre avec une première caisse d'échantillon.  
>- Voilà, Abby, du travail ! Pff… on a le FBI sur le dos. Abby on te laisse encore longtemps ce morceau de bois ?<br>Abby me fixe j'ai l'impression d'être revenue plus de cinq ans en arrière.  
>- Apparemment, il convient parfaitement à Mademoiselle Dayvid !<br>- David ! je réplique.  
>- Oh les filles on se calme, ce n'est le moment de se disputer, tente Tony.<br>- Toi la ferme, lui dit-on en cœur.  
>- Eh bien voilà je préfère cette douce harmonie, trouve-t-il intelligent d'ajouter.<br>Abby commence à regarder les indices, tout à coup elle s'exclame :  
>- Je crois que… non ce n'est pas possible… On dirait un poil semblable à celui du maine coon que j'ai analysé hier. Il faut absolument que je vérifie ça !<br>- De quoi tu parles ? demande le pauvre Tony.  
>Je préfère l'avertir :<br>- Laisse tomber quand elle est partie dans son truc tu sais bien quelle n'écoute plus personne.  
>- Hey, Dayvid ! J'entends tout ! m'interpelle la scientifique.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**POV McGee – Premier casse-tête informatique**

Je fixe le bureau de Ziva, je lui en veux et me dirige bien décidé à me venger…  
>- McGee rasseyez-vous, je crois que vos querelles de collégien à la Dinozzo peuvent bien attendre.<br>Je me retourne, le patron est là derrière mon bureau arrivé sans bruit.  
>- Abby vous a envoyé un fichier dans votre boite mail, un truc à propos de je ne sais trop quel machin… enfin il paraît que vous pouvez savoir où étaient les marines dernièrement.<br>J'ouvre les fichiers GPS qu'Abby a pu récupérer sur les portables des marines.  
>- Ok, j'affiche sur le plasma leurs itinéraires, voilà…<br>- McGee, regardez au nord, ils sont passés tous les deux au domicile de notre mort, celui que Ziva a abattu.  
>- Oui, ils y sont restés environ vingt minutes.<br>- Allez-y avec l'agent David ! m'ordonne Gibbs.  
>- Ça risque d'être difficile, Ziva est partie il y a dix minutes quand nous étions chez Abby assène Tony en s'asseyant à son bureau.<br>- Où ? interroge le patron.  
>- Mystère, elle a reçu un coup téléphone et elle est partie sans rien dire.<br>Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer que « Ziva n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête en ce moment », mon ordinateur commence d'effacer le tracé des deux fichiers GPS, puis un fichier audio s'ouvre s'en que je puisse contrôler mon ordinateur. Un dialogue en arabe, est diffusé, sûrement une conversation téléphonique. Je reconnais la voix de Ziva un peu saccadée.  
>- Alors, McGee que disent-ils ? Pourquoi ce truc est apparu !<br>Je crains que ma traduction approximative ne lui fasse pas du tout plaisir, et je peine à croire ce que j'entends. 

**POV Abby – Premier échec**

- Désolée, Gibbs je ne comprends pas comment ce fichier est arrivé dans l'ordinateur de Tim.  
>- He alors cherche ! crie Gibbs. Dites-moi ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette équipe depuis trois semaines ! Je veux des explications…<br>- Moi aussi, murmure la voix du directeur qui vient de rentrer dans mon labo. Eli David vient de m'appeler et de me confirmer la présence de Tamara Stein sur le sol américain. Mais celle-ci n'est pas ici pour une mission officielle, elle venait voir l'agent David pour une ancienne affaire du Mossad. A propos où est Hana ?  
>Je lève la main pour prendre la parole.<br>- Oui, Abby ?  
>- Elle est avec Ducky à la cafétéria.<br>- Bien donc faites-moi un résumé de ce coup de fil de Ziva, qui est arrivé on ne sait trop pourquoi ici.  
>Je prends la parole :<br>- On a demandé de l'aide à deux traducteurs, car parfois la conversation est en arabe et à d'autres moments en hébreu. En résumé Ziva explique que nous n'avons rien trouvé et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, que McGee est focalisé sur sa vengeance…  
>- Ce qui est faux… tient à ajouter McGee.<br>- Tais-toi ! je siffle. Que l'attentat a réussi… et que les deux marines ne pourront en effet pas se rendre au NCIS, et que personne ne fera le lien avec le Mossad…  
>Je ne sais moi-même que penser au milieu de ce silence, Ziva ne nous trahirait pas…<p>

**POV Fornell – Premier conflit Gibbs/Fornell**

Je rentre dans le labo de Mlle Sciuto.  
>- Bonjour, Gibbs, je cherche l'agent David qui est en état d'arrestation pour terrorisme.<br>Vance et Gibbs se tourne vers moi et me pousse vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur Jethro bloque l'ascenseur, je me tourne vers lui :  
>- Où est Ziva David ? Vous savez que si vous la couvrez vous serez accusé de complicité ?<br>- Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait à l'heure qu'il est Tobias. Mais comment êtes-vous remonté jusqu'à Ziva ? me demande Gibbs  
>Je réplique :<br>- Grâce à l'enregistrement qu'un de vos agents nous a envoyé car il avait conscience du danger que cet agent représente désormais pour la sécurité nationale; de plus Ziva était présente sur les lieux de l'attentat.  
>- Quel agent ? grogne le directeur Vance.<br>- Timothy McGee.  
>- Quoi ? hurlent en même temps le deux hommes.<br>- Oui, votre bleu Gibbs, bon le FBI récupère l'affaire car votre impartialité est mise à mal. Je vous préviens je ne fais pas de cadeaux aux terroristes.  
>- Ziva ne fait partie d'aucun complot, nous le prouverons, m'informe Gibbs, presque menaçant, en redémarrant l'ascenseur.<br>Arrivé à l'étage des bureaux la porte s'ouvre et nous manquons de nous heurter à Ziva David qui s'exclame :  
>- Gibbs on m'a dit que vous étiez au labo avec les autres, j'ai du nouveau…<br>Je réplique :  
>- Nous aussi, agent David, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Tony – Première, deuxième… références cinématographiques.**

Je plaque McGee contre le mur des toilettes :  
>- Je ne sais pas si tu connais cette scène d' »Il était une fois en Amérique » où Noodles se fait casser la gueule mais tu sais, j'ai bien envie de faire pareil et de te démolir ! Mais pourquoi tu nous as trahis ?<br>Le bleu se débat et me dit :  
>- Tony ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai trahis, quelqu'un a sûrement piraté mon ordinateur, utilisé mon adresse IP…<br>- Ne commence pas avec ton jargon espèce de…  
>La porte s'ouvre brutalement, Gibbs entre :<br>- Hello boss, dis-je en lâchant McGee.  
>- Vous deux, dans le bureau de Vance, immédiatement !<br>Nous nous précipitons dans les escaliers et rejoignons le bureau du directeur qui nous fait signe de nous asseoir. Gibbs, Abby et Ducky entrent dans la pièce à notre suite. Léon Vance est assis au bout de la table, je suis aussi à l'aise que DiCaprio au repas des premières classes dans Titanic.  
>- Bon résumez-moi l'affaire avant que ça ne devienne une crise internationale.<br>Gibbs commence :  
>- Sur les lieux de l'attentat, deux marines de l'unité du lieutenant James Stuart Monroe que Ziva a abattu il y a une semaine quand il s'est introduit dans le labo d'Abby et qu'il a menacé cette dernière avec une arme.<br>Abby a retrouvé sur lui des poils de chat, même race que celui de sa petite-amie qui a prétendu ne pas l'avoir vu après sa désertion, il y a trois semaines.  
>- Oui, Gibbs, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est Ziva David et son implication dans l'attentat…<br>- Ziva n'est pas impliquée ! crie le boss.  
>- Résumez-moi les faits !<br>C'est Ducky, qui avec son calme habituel, reprend :  
>- Mlle David se trouvait sur les lieux, et on a enregistré un appel de son portable en hébreu et en arabe, tenez ça me rappelle une amie que j'ai connue en Écosse qui maîtrisait cinq langues et qui…<br>- Dr Mallard, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais parlez-moi de Ziva.  
>C'est Abby qui reprend et continue :<br>- Message transmis par une taupe au FBI.  
>La scientifique fixe McGee avec colère, celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel.<br>- Ziva a été transférée au FBI, pour interrogatoire, bougonne Gibbs. 

**POV Gibbs – Premier coup de fil à Fornell**

- Fornell, tu n'as pas de preuves contre mon agent !  
>- Ziva David ne coopère pas, elle refuse de répondre à nos questions ou bien elle les esquive. Et puis j'ai cet enregistrement, Gibbs…<br>- Tu ne sais même pas d'où il vient… ce n'est pas valable.  
>- Jethro, Ziva est accusée de terrorisme surtout tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé Tamara Stein.<br>- Les interrogatoires par vous, mais chez moi, Tobias, à partir de demain…  
>- Si je t'accorde ça, tu me laisses toute l'affaire ?<br>- Oui, Tobias.  
>Je raccroche et me tourne vers mon équipe réunie dans la salle d'autopsie.<br>- Bon, nous avons la nuit pour écarter Ziva de cet attentat…  
>Ils commencent alors à me devancer, Tony d'abord :<br>- Je cherche les ennemis de notre belle israélienne, la liste risque d'être longue.  
>Puis Abby :<br>- J'étudie l'enregistrement… et je surveille McGee.  
>Ensuite Ducky :<br>- Je m'occupe d'Hanna.  
>Enfin Vance :<br>- Je contacte Eli David pour voir si l'ambassade d'Israël risque de s'emmêler.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Tony – Premiers paris 

On a passé la nuit **à** chercher une preuve de l'innocence de Ziva. Et rien… Je me tourne vers le roi des elfes, qui est presque endormi. Nous regardons Ziva derrière la vitre sans tai**n**. Elle tourne en rond comme une panthère puis s'approche de la vitre.  
>- Essayez plutôt de me sortir de là au lieu de rester me regarder !<br>J'appuie sur le haut-parleur :  
>- Agent spécial David, nous n'avons pas le droit de communiquer avec vous, néanmoins je parie vingt dollars avec McComplice que Gibbs va ouvrir la porte avant Fornell.<br>- Tony il n'a pas le droit, Ziva est au FBI pour l'instant…  
>Le patron pousse la porte, je m'écrie :<br>- McPerdant la bourse ou la vie !  
>Nous avons laiss<strong>é<strong> le haut-parleur, Gibbs se tourne vers moi, et me fixe bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.  
>- Je prends l'argent DiNozzo ! Pas de paris dans mon équipe tant que vous restez des incapables.<br>Ziva !... Notre Abby a réussi à prouver que cet enregistrement n'est qu'un montage.  
>- Et Fornell ? demande-t-elle<br>- Il est rentré chez lui, je crois qu'il ne sait pas très bien comment continuer cette enquête, sourit-il. 

POV Abby – Troisième câlin 

- Ziva ! Ziva ! Je serre fort mon amie contre moi. Tu sais j'ai déjà fait un câlin à Gibbs et à McGee, mais pas un comme toi, car toi tu es innocente et que le NCIS sans toi ce ne serait pas pareil, dis-moi qui...  
>Je me tourne vers le reste de l'équipe :<br>- Sans moi elle serait encore derrière les barreaux ou peut-être pire…  
>- Abby, tu sais qui m'a piégée ?<br>- Bon là ça ne va pas te plaire… C'est le Mossad qui semble avoir tout orchestré. Je crois que ton amie Tamara venait te prévenir.  
>- Tammy n'était pas mon amie, murmure Ziva. C'était l'amie de Tali.<br>Le silence s'abat sur le labo. Gibbs me tend vingt dollars.  
>- Tiens, Abby, pour ton bon boulot, mais peux-tu m'en dire plus.<br>- Oui, Gibbs, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais pas fait venir pour si peu, quoique ce n'est pas si peu vu que Ziva a été libérée. Bon les diamants sont des vrais et surtout je sais où ils on**t** été volés.  
>Je colle l'adresse sur le front de McGee et continue.<br>- J'ai aussi pisté le portable de la petite amie de notre marine : elle était dans la rue voisine de l'attentat et surtout j'ai montré sa photo à Hana qui dit que sa mère l'a rencontrée, avant de venir au NCIS.  
>Je sors un deuxième autocollant que je colle sur la joue de Tony :<br>- Voilà le restaurant où elles ont déjeuné. Ensuite j'ai aussi pu localiser le mainn coon car il s'est échappé de chez sa propriétaire et il est chez un vétérinaire donc ce serait bien d'aller lui voler du poil pour que je puisse vérifier qu'on parle du même chat.  
>Je mets l'adresse du cabinet sur l'autre joue de DiNozzo.<br>- On y va, dit Gibbs en partant.  
>Alors que tous lui emboîtent le pas, il se retourne.<br>- Ziva, vous restez avec Abby, je ne voudrais pas qu'on vous accuse à nouveau.  
>L'agent s'assoit sur mon bureau et commence à nettoyer son arme. Je m'installe en face d'elle :<br>- Qui a perdu ses dollars ?


	7. Chapter 7

POV Gibbs – Septième café 

Dinozzo approche de mon bureau :  
>- Bon, Boss… vous ne croyez pas que vous abusez un peu au niveau du café ?<br>- Tony, tu es venu me parler du temps qui fait ou apporter de nouveaux éléments à cette enquête ?  
>Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand les enquêtes piétinent et qu'il ne trouve rien à dire.<br>- Bon j'ai quelque chose, McGee est allé chez la petite amie et il se trouve qu'elle a disparu, ses voisins ne l'ont pas vue, depuis trois jours… par contre McTarzan a réussi à récupérer le fauve chez le vétérinaire et l'a descendu à Abby.  
>- Et les diamants, Tony ?<br>- Volés, il y a trois semaines dans une bijouterie du centre-ville, d'après le rapport d'enquête du braquage il semble que les deux hommes ressemblent aux deux marines qui se sont fait exploser.  
>- Le restaurant ?<br>- Le patron se rappelle d'avoir vu l'officier Stein à plusieurs reprises les trois jours qui ont précédé l'attentat et on est en train de faire les portraits-robot des personnes qu'elle a rencontrées.  
>- Bon travail, Tony, rentre chez toi, il est tard.<br>Il s'éloigne, je le rappelle :  
>- Attend<strong>s<strong>, ne rentre pas avec ta voiture, mais avec celle de Ziva.  
>Tony attrape les clés que je lui envoie :<br>- Elle me laisse conduire sa voiture ?  
>- Non, elle n'est pas au courant, mais je préfère brouiller les pistes, je réplique. <p>

POV Ziva – Ultimes interrogations 

- J'aurais très bien pu rentrer chez moi, Gibbs.  
>- Et moi je pense que non, Ziva.<br>Gibbs m'agace quand il se met à veiller sur nous comme ça, en plus je n'aime pas sa cave, à chaque fois, je revoi**s** le corps d'Ari.  
>- Je crois que Gibbs a raison, Ziva, dans ces situations il ne faut pas rester seule.<br>Je me retourne. Ducky descend les escaliers avec un plat à la main.  
>- Jethro, il n'y a vraiment rien dans ton réfrigérateur, heureusement que je suis passée chez moi chercher quelques restes, sinon je crois que nous aurions encore dû commander je ne sais trop quelle nourriture industrielle.<br>J'aime beaucoup le vieux médecin légiste, c'est un peu notre vieux sage.  
>- Tu sais, Ziva, qu'il y a certains peuples d'Asie qui…<br>- Ducky, je crois que Ziva n'est pas très intéressée, ce soir, par des histoires, par contre, moi j'aimerais bien qu'elle nous en raconte une, dit Gibbs en me fixant. Ziva, parle-nous de Tamara.  
>- Officier du Mossad comme moi, elle a travaillé sur beaucoup d'affaires en France ou en Espagne et elle s'est montrée toujours très perspicace. Elle s'est mariée avec un autre officier du Mossad qui est décédé en mission il y a deux ans. Elle fait partie des rares personnes avec qui j'ai gardé le contact après mon départ d'Israël.<br>Tout à coup je m'interromps, je sors mon arme j'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage, je fais signe aux deux hommes de se taire et me glisse vers les escaliers. J'aperçois une silhouette masculine dans le salon qui se retourne vers moi, mais ne voit que mon arme dépasser de l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
>- Agent Gibbs, je viens juste pour une petite visite ne tirez pas…<br>- Malachi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais un homme mort !  
>Je pousse violemment la porte et Ben-Gidon me fixe interloqué :<br>- Ziva, mais ta voiture …  
>- Je t'avais dit que c'était un piège, s'exclame Liat derrière lui.<p>

Je commence à trouver que le Mossad est très présent à Washington.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Malachi – Nouveau problème 

Je fixe mon ancienne collègue, décidément je vais finir par croire qu'elle devient un ennemi, toujours à trainer où l'on ne l'attend pas. Deux hommes surgissent derrière elle, son patron et le vieux légiste. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brutalement :  
>- NCIS !<br>Ce n'est pas vrai, voilà le reste de l'équipe Ziva, Tony si imbu de lui-même et le McGee si inutile. Je laisse tomber mon arme, Liat hésite mais finit par faire de même. Je prends la parole :  
>- Nous allons juste discuter entre amis, sans violence et loin de nos directeurs.<br>Ziva s'approche avec colère :  
>- Où est Tammy ? crie-t-elle.<br>- En sécurité, je réponds sans en dire plus.  
>- C'est un témoin essentiel dans l'affaire de plus je crois que vous la retenez, sinon elle serait revenue chercher sa fille. Où est-elle ? A l'ambassade ?<br>- Tamara est en sécurité, je répète.  
>- Ou bien morte ? hurle-t-elle.<br>Gibbs approche et se glisse entre nous :  
>- Silence on ne crie pas dans ma maison. Bon maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce que le Mossad fait ici.<br>Cet agent commence à me mettre de sérieux bâtons dans les roues, il va falloir l'éloigner de Washington quelque temps… 

POV McGee – Troisième discours incompréhensible 

Gibbs se tourne vers moi :  
>- Pourquoi êtes-vous là tous les deux ?<br>- C'est McGénie qui avait anticipé et mis un truc pour savoir si ça passait la frontière, répond Tony en agitant son arme vers les agents du Mossad.  
>- Oui patron j'avais lancé un avis de recherche en expliquant qu'ils étaient deux témoins, et j'ai utilisé les puces des GPS de leurs téléphones que j'ai reliés à l'adresse IP d'Abby pour qu'elle soit informée s'ils approchaient de la zone définie par les paramètres de vos véhicules croisés avec la triangulation de vos portables.<br>Je l'observe il n'a visiblement rien compris à ce que j'ai tenté d'expliquer, mais regarde Ben-Guidon :  
>- Décidément le Mossad n'est pas à jour pour des espions vous devriez vous méfier des nouvelles technologies, explique Gibbs.<br>- Mais c'est tout à fait illégal, s'écrie l'agent du Mossad.  
>- Et vous allez vous plaindre à qui ? réplique le patron. Asseyez-vous ! Ziva aussi. Tony, McGee, Ducky, allez donc vous restaurer à la cuisine.<br>Nous partons dans la pièce, Tony s'exclame :  
>- J'ai l'impression d'être dans "le cercle des poètes disparus", attendant la décision du directeur.<br>- Tu sais, Antony, il est toujours étonnant de constater à quel point les collèges américains ont emprunté de tradition au…  
>Le monologue du médecin est interrompu par une série de coups de feu qui s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous précipitons sans réfléchir dans la pièce voisine. Gibbs et Ben-Guidon sont à terre derrière le canapé et Ziva et Liat ont roulé jusque dans l'entrée.<br>- Tout va bien patron ?  
>- Oui McGee, par contre il semble que quelqu'un tenait à nous abattre tous les quatre, je crains donc que nous ne puissions nous passer d'eux pour le reste de l'enquête, répond amèrement Gibbs.<br>Je me relève, je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre le coup de feu qu'une douleur me déchire la poitrine et que je chute.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Abby – Premier Caf-Pow 

- J'avale mon premier Caf Pow de la journée, quoique non, techniquement nous sommes la nuit mais… Je m'embrouille, c'est à cause de tout ça… McGee touché ! Ziva, oui, c'est un vrai agent de terrain, Tony c'est un ancien, mais Tim il n'est pas prévu pour recevoir des balles…  
>- Abby, calmez-vous, me demande le directeur. Certes le pronostic vital de McGee est en jeu mais pour l'instant je veux que vous poursuiviez votre travail de balistique.<br>Je me retourne vers le directeur :  
>- Premièrement je sais ce que je dois faire, deuxièmement je n'ai pas moins de 10 balles à étudier plus celle qui a transpercé Tim, et troisièmement…<br>- Troisièmement, continue une voix féminine depuis le couloir, monsieur le directeur, vous allez laisser Abby travailler car on vous réclamera dans moins de cinq minutes à votre bureau.  
>Ziva entre vêtue de sa tenue de sport qu'elle ne porte d'habitude que pour descendre à la salle s'entrainer.<br>- Agent David, auriez-vous, non seulement des ordres à me donner, et ensuite des dons de divination ? questionne Vance.  
>- Non, par contre Gibbs vous demande de laisser Abby travailler et moi je sais que mon père va vous appeler car il vient de téléphoner à Liat et que je suis tombée sur sa conversation, réplique Ziva.<br>Le directeur préfère battre en retraite et sort de la pièce, Ziva s'assoit par terre :  
>- Je peux dormir ici ?<br>- Oui, mais pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ? Évidemment ça peut-être un style et je n'ai rien contre ça… mais je crois que le vêtement révèle la personne, regarde-moi… enfin toi tu…  
>- Abby, Tony a renversé son hamburger sur moi en revenant de l'hôpital et je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre.<br>- Ah, oui ok…ok… je vais te laisser dormir, tu dois en avoir besoin… tu sais à cause de ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière…  
>Je baisse la musique et laisse Ziva s'endormir. <p>

POV Gibbs – Premier passage en ASL 

J'arrive dans le labo d'Abby, il n'y a qu'une musique douce, ceci m'étonne, je tapote l'épaule de la scientifique. Elle se retourne vers mois et met un doigt sur ma bouche puis me dit en ASL « Regarde derrière », je contourne ses ordinateurs et manque de trébucher sur Ziva, endormie sur le sol du labo. Je reviens auprès d'Abby et lui demande « Pourquoi est-elle ici et non à travailler ? », mon amie prend un air courroucé et réplique « Tu es trop dure avec elle, il faut qu'elle se repose ». Je lui demande : « Et toi tu travailles ? », elle chuchote :  
>- Gibbs ! Évidemment.<br>Puis elle reprend en ASL « Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés, il y un truc qui cloche je viens d'aller chez McGee avant de venir… pour lui prendre des affaires personnelles pour qu'il soit mieux à l'hôpital et c'est là que j'ai découvert un poil ! Un poil de chat que major spectromètre est en train d'analyser, mais je crois que c'est celui de notre charmant spécimen. Quelqu'un qui l'a touché est venu chez Tim. »  
>Tout s'éclaire je comprends ce qui cloche dans notre enquête et murmure :<br>- Ce n'est pas du côté de Ziva qu'il fallait chercher mais de McGee. Il était présent sur les lieux de l'attentat, c'est son ordi qu'on a piraté pour le séparer de l'équipe…  
>- … et l'accident avec Ziva il y a une semaine, complète Abby.<br>Je réponds en ASL « Bon Boulot, et laisse-la dormir je crois qu'elle se réveillera bien assez tôt, McGee n'est pas près d'être sorti d'affaire quand Ziva pourra prouver qu'elle n'était pas coupable de cet accident ». Je sors content que l'affaire avance mais terriblement inquiet de la tournure des évènements.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Ziva – Premières déductions 

L'eau froide atterrie violemment sur ma tête, je me redresse l'arme au poing :  
>- Miss David est priée de se réveiller, s'exclame DiNozzo. Pendant que tu dormais sur le sol façon Oliver Twist, bon il va de soit que je préfère la version de 1947 de David Lean…<br>- Tony, qu'avez-vous découvert ?  
>Abby surgit dans mon champ de vision et me tend la main pour me relever, je range mon arme et me redresse. La femme se lance dans une explication :<br>- Voilà en fait je pense que la victime c'est McGee, il est visé depuis le début quand cette affaire à commencée… Quand ce marine est venu dans mon labo pour récupérer les armes avant l'expertise balistique, tu as bien dit que tu avais tiré alors qu'il visait McGee ? L'accident c'était la voiture que McGee aurait dû conduire pour rentrer chez lui comme la sienne était en panne, si vous ne vous étiez pas disputés, tu n'aurais pas conduit pour l'attentat, et Tim passe toujours par là…  
>J'arrête Abby :<br>- Attends ça ne tient pas le bout…  
>- Debout, Ziva, me reprend Tony.<br>- Ok, mais on ne provoque pas un attentat pour tuer une personne il y bien plus simple et discret, empoissonnement, disparition, accident, fausses tentatives de suicide…  
>- Oui mais nous ferions une enquête dans ce cas là, réplique Tony. On ne chercherait pas un terroriste, mais un meurtrier.<br>- Quoi qu'il en soit Ziva, vous ne bossez plus sur l'affaire, m'informe la voix de Gibbs derrière moi.  
>Je me retourne mi-étonnée mi-vexée :<br>- Mais je …  
>- Ordre du directeur, il veut vous mettre sur une autre affaire. <p>

POV McGee – Nouveaux surnoms 

- Salut, McMystère !  
>Tony se penche sur moi :<br>- Alors tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de t'interroger alors dépêches-toi de revenir à toi sinon c'est le patron qui va le faire…  
>- Où est Ziva ?<br>- Aucune idée, elle est sur une autre affaire, et ses copains du Mossad ont eu le droit de partir. Bon je t'explique ce que nous avons déduit.  
>Tony se lance dans une longue explication. A la fin il me regarde et me demande :<br>- Liste de tes ennemis McParfait, car moi j'ai cherché et je ne trouve pas. 

POV Gibbs – Premier rappel 

Je rentre dans le bureau du directeur, la journée touche à sa fin.  
>- Où avez-vous envoyé Ziva ?<br>- Je vous l'ai dit, sur une autre affaire.  
>- C'est mon agent je veux savoir les risques que vous lui faites courir alors qu'elle devrait être ici.<br>- Vous avez-vous-même dit que c'était l'agent McGee qui était en danger et non David, réplique Vance.  
>- Je crois qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé rien n'est moins sûr.<br>- L'agent David est temporairement rattachée à une autre affaire à cause de ses compétences.  
>Je sors car je vois bien que je n'en tirerais rien. Ducky m'attend devant le MTAC.<br>- Jethro, je crois que tu as un problème…  
>- Oui ! Je n'arrive pas à appliquer la règle 15…<br>- Ah ! Toujours travailler en équipe, murmure le vieux médecin légiste.  
>- Tu as quelque chose de nouveau ?<br>- Moi non, mais Abigail si, elle sait où est Ziva, dans un avion qui va atterrir ce soir à Los Angeles, et le problème c'est que Ben-Guidon et Liat ont pris des billets et atterriront cette nuit à la cité des Anges… A mon avis le Mossad n'a pas décidé de laisser notre agent tranquille…


	11. Chapter 11

POV Tony – Cinquième bug 

J'essaye un nouveau mot de passe, l'ordinateur se referme et me laisse devant un écran noir. J'abandonne l'ordinateur de Ziva et sor**s** mon téléphone.  
>- Allo, Ziva, voilà on est un peu inquiet et on a du nouveau sur l'enquête et surtout besoin de savoir où tu en es, c'était Tony.<br>Je raccroche, sa messagerie commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Je décide d'appeler McGee.  
>- McGee, dis-moi comment pénétrer dans l'ordinateur de Ziva !<br>- Tony, j'aide déjà Abby à essayer de la localiser… et depuis l'hôpital ce n'est pas facile crois-moi.  
>Je lève les yeux et découvre une magnifique brune, je raccroche et lui souris.<br>- Boujour, Tony DiNozzo, que puis-je pour vous ?  
>Elle sort sa carte d'officier du Mossad :<br>- Tamara Stein, je viens chercher ma fille et re**n**contrer l'agent spécial David.  
>- Nous vous cherchions, madame Stein, Ziva n'est disponible…<br>- Je souhaiterais voir aussi l'agent McGee, ajoute-t-elle.

POV Gibbs – Nouvelle enquête parallèle 

Je cherche mon portable dans un des bols o**ù** je range mes clous. Je fais le numéro d'un ami de Los Angeles.  
>- Allo, agent Callen…<br>- G., c'est Gibbs, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes service. Ziva David est chez vous.  
>- Je sais, répond Callen.<br>- Comment ça, où est elle ?  
>Un silence me répond puis une voix féminine me répond :<br>- Ici, Gibbs, je suis avec le NCIS, ils avaient besoin de moi pour une couverture…  
>- Ziva, écoutez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là-bas, mais je crois que vos amis du Mossad vous suivent.<br>- Je le sais aussi, leur informaticien Eric les piste. Je vous laisse, Gibbs, je dois aller bosser.  
>Je raccroche rassuré, mais intrigué, je décide d'appeler Abby. <p>

POV Abby – Troisième piratage 

- McGee ! McGee ! Ce n'est quand même pas habituel de devoir pirater notre propre agence.  
>Je repose violemment le téléphone. Gibbs veut que j'ouvre un dossier confidentiel sur une mission du NCIS de Los Angeles, comme si je pouvais faire ça en un claquement de doigt<strong>s<strong>.  
>- Abby …<br>- Non, Gibbs, je n'ai pas réussi, tu crois que ça se craque comme ça c'est du crypté ; c'est nous !  
>- Abby, je ne suis pas Gibbs, mais Tony !<br>Je me retourne vers l'agent accompagné d'une femme brune.  
>- Bonjour je m'appelle Tamara Stein…<br>- Ah ! c'est vous alors c'est vous…  
>- Je crois, Abby, explique Tony, que Tammy peut nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe.<br>Gibbs arrive dans le dos de Tony et le frappe à la tête :  
>- DiNozzo, pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de son arrivée ?<br>- C'est-à-dire que… Enfin elle sait pourquoi McGee s'est fait tirer dessus, pourquoi l'attentat, et pourquoi Ziva est en Californie à profiter du soleil ? Je fixe la femme, je me demande bien ce qu'elle pourra nous apprendre et en échange de quoi.


	12. Chapter 12

POV McGee – Multiples surprises

Dinnozzo, Gibbs et Abby entrent dans ma chambre d'hôpital.  
>- Nadir Dror ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ? s'écrie le patron.<br>Je réfléchis un moment, puis je revoie l'image floue d'un garçon du MIT toujours amer et désagréable.  
>- Oui, mais…<br>- C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes ici et que vous et Ziva avez faillis vous faire tuer à de multiples reprises.  
>- Comment ?<br>Je ne comprends vraiment rien à l'explication de Gibbs, Tony vientpour une fois, à ma rescousse .  
>- Apparemment tu as laissé un bien mauvais souvenir à ce jeune Israélien que tu n'as cessé de coiffer au poteau toutes tes études, à coup d'algorithmes, façon John Nash dans "un Homme d'exception" tu vois ? Bon et il se trouve que notre amis Nadir est un ambitieux et que rentré au pays il va grimper les échelons au service du Mossad.<br>- Et alors le Mossad c'est plutôt les affaires de Ziva, moi je ne suis pas mêlé à leur affaires, je réplique.  
>- Justement, Nadir espérait que si il réussissait à séduire la fille d'Eli David il grimperait encore plus vite alors quand elle est partie aux USA, il a vu son future piston disparaître, continue Abby. Et quand elle a obtenu sa nationalité il a compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il s'est renseigné et s'est rendu compte que vous bossiez ensemble, alors la jalousie a pris le dessus et il a décidé de se venger du grand obstacle qui ruinait sa carrière en s'appropriant Ziva. Il voulait vous faire tomber tous les deux. Il a fait trafiquer la voiture, il a influencé le petit mouvement de révolte et les a pousser au cambriolage de la bijouterie pour trouver des fonds, l'organisation de l'attentat qui devait vous assassiner. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas attendus comme parfois, comme vous étiez brouillés, tu as essayé de rattraper Ziva et ainsi tu t'es éloigné de la bombe… tout est de sa faute, le message en arabe, la balle que tu as reçu, ce fou était prêt à tout…<br>- Etait ? et maintenant Ziva est surement en danger encore, et comment avez-vous su cela ?  
>- Tamara Stein a été à peine touchée par l'explosion mais assez pour tomber dans les pommes et être emmenée et enregistrée sous un faux nom à l'hôpital, ensuite elle a mis un moment à pouvoir en sortir et à commencer à chercher sa fille dans les autres hôpitaux de la ville, avant de s'adresser aux services sociaux qui ont expliqué qu'elle était chez nous. C'est elle qui nous a expliqué tout ça, me raconte Abby à toute vitesse, sans respirer.<br>- Ok, je murmure, avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.  
>- Tamara était venue prévenir Ziva de ce qui ce tramait, mais Liat et l'autre israélien la recherchaient pour tenter de la dissuader, car ça ferait moche qu'un employé du Mossad devienne un terroriste sur le sol américain. Le Mossad l'a éliminé pour éviter qu'il ne continue, tu sais leurs méthodes sont assez expéditives… continue Tony.<br>- Tout ça pour une vengeance d'étudiant et un peu d'ambition ? je m'étonne.

POV Gibbs – Nouvelle blessure

Je passe le papier de verre le long de morceau de chêne, je lève les yeux vers les escaliers et voit apparaître Ziva.  
>- Déjà de retour !<br>- Pas pour longtemps Gibbs, répond-t-elle et pose une pizza sur l'établi.  
>- Vous changez de bureau ?<br>- Non mais je suis temporairement affectée à une autre mission, et je m'en vais en Europe.  
>- Règle 15 Ziva !<br>- On travaille en équipe je sais, mais je dois obéir au directeur.  
>Je l'interromps :<br>- Vous êtes encore en danger Ziva. Le Mossad semble vous suivre et un homme a voulu vous tuer…  
>- Je ne pars que quelques semaines.<br>Son téléphone sonne, elle répond en hébreu avec colère et raccroche violemment.  
>- Je dois y aller Gibbs, j'écrirais peut-être…<br>Elle disparaît. Je n'aime pas cette histoire. Je saisis un couteau pour enlever un peu de matière, je suis si énervé de ne pouvoir intervenir que ma lame glisse et m'entaille la main. Mon sang se repand sur le bois comme un mauvais présage.

Pour en savoir plus sur la mission de Ziva retrouver moi dans une deuxième fic "le fil d'Ariane"


End file.
